


unfinished symphony.

by lunarmars



Category: lmanberg - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarmars/pseuds/lunarmars
Summary: at the end of the day, it always remains unfinished. but now it can be peacefully unfinished.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to my book. this story is also on wattpad so you can also check it out there. i’m working very hard on this and hoping for it to have quite a few chapters. if you like the story feel free to leave a comment. thank you and enjoy reading <3

welcome to my story 'unfinished symphony.' i hope you enjoy. i took a long time writing this and trying to come up with ideas. a new chapter will come out every other day.

WARNING  
\- contains the following  
gore   
angst  
war

please note i'm not the best at writing and this is my first story. also a reminder, in this book there will be tubbo and tommy angst but it is NOT shipping them. it's simply in a platonic way. anyways i hope you enjoy this book!

started: january 6th, 2021


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just the prologue. it includes some of my favorite quotes from the book. expect the first chapter sometime today!

**'your unfinished symphony?'**

**'it isn't finished, nor do i believe it ever will be."**

**'for right now, it's you and me against dream.'**

**'don't give up on me now, l'manberg needs you. I need you."**

**'what's done is done, you can't change the past. but you can always make a better future'**

**'he's.. gone?'**

**'this is your unfinished symphony! i trade my life for yours. save them will."**

**'we will meet again soon. i promise.'**

**'thank you, my dear niki.'**

**'even if i'm dead this country and everyone in it will die.'**

**'he's your brother. save him.'**

**'your worth way more than the discs. it's always been you and me.'**

**'it is now, my finished symphony' he chuckles to himself and waves goodbye. "take care tommy, tubbo, fundy, even you eret. and most important, remember it isn't about the country itself. it's about the people in it. goodbye, my l'manberg."**


	3. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first chapter, includes some sort of heart attack you could say. some fluff also

tommy sharpens his sword while preparing the rest of his supplies. today was the day. the day their lmanberg was getting blown to pieces. 

nobody wanted to believe it. tommy doesn't. he's gonna do whatever it takes to save lmanberg. he has to do it to repay tubbo.

tubbo. 

tommy remembers all the horrible stuff that went on last night.

REWIND

"the discs! the discs tubbo." tommy shouts at tubbo while hitting and swinging at him with his sword. 

"the discs are worth than you ever were!" tommy shouts out of anger. tubbo drops his sword staring at tommy in shock. 

"i-i didn't.." tommy mutters. "give him the disc." tommy tells tubbo while walking away. "give.. dream the disc?" tubbo asks tommy in a soft concerning voice. tommy nods and tubbo drops the disc as dream immediately picks it up.

tubbo looks at tommy with pure concern wondering what is going through, his tommy's, mind.

PRESENT

tommy quickly shakes off the memory and begins to get all his food ready along with his arrows. knock. tommy's head turns to look at the door.

"hey, tommy.. can we talk now?" tubbo mutters to tommy. it was awkward between them. i mean how couldn't it be. they had a huge fight yesterday.

it's surprising it didn't ruin their friendship. tommy nods and him and tubbo head out to the bench. they both sit down and sit in awkward silence for a minute or two. "i'm sorry." they both say at the same time.

they both look at each other and chuckle at how awkward they are acting. "i'm sorry tubbo. for everything." tommy says looking down at his hands while fidgeting.

"i'm sorry too. i know how much the disc meant to you. i betrayed you." tubbo whispers. tommy shoots his head and quickly grabs tubbo by the shoulders making it so tubbo has no choice but to stare at him.

"tubbo, your worth way more than that disc." tommy says directly to tubbo. tubbo just stares at him speechless. "i was a bad friend tubbo, i admit i was. i wasn't nice to you. i hurt you. i betrayed you. and i'm so sorry. lmanberg and you mean so much more to me than that disc."

tubbos eyes start to tear up as he stares at tommy. tubbo quickly dives into tommy for a hug. "i missed you so much big man!" tubbo shouts out. "i missed you too bitchboy." tommy says back while returning the hug.

they stay hugging for a while until tommy finally says "okay you can stop being clingy now bitch boy." he says trying to hold back a laugh. tubbo let's out a light hearted laugh and stops hugging tommy.

"me and you?" tubbos asks. "me and you til the end."

MEANWHILE

"aye aye man! not cool!" mexican dream shouts at fundy. "what do you mean not cool!" fundy shouts back. "aye man you shouldn't have flirted with my bae dreama!" 

"i never flirted with her!" he declares. "he sure did, he kept getting all up in my face!" dreama says to mexican dream. "mmm me gusta man me gusta!"

"what the fuck is happening over here." everyone turns there head and sees tommy with a tubbo and a bee on his back. "tommy why is there two bees on your back" eret asks.

"one is bitch boy and other one is bitch bee. idk which is which though cause they are both bitches. one stung me and one is just the bee" tommy says while shrugging.

everyone goes silent before dying of laughter. quackity puts on his normal skin and goes up to tommy patting him on the back while tubbo smacks away quackity for trying to steal his taxi.

niki watches from afar while smiling, 'i'm so glad things are okay right now' she says inside her mind. she looks down at the blue in her hand then stares up at the sky and smiles.

fundy makes his way over there and sits next to niki on the stairs. "hey niki you okay?" fundy asks sincerely. "i'm actually doing quite alright fundy." niki smiles at him. fundy returns the smile and lays his head in her lap. 'i'm taking care of her for you, dad.' 

niki gently pats fundys head and plays with his fur. ranboo stands behind a tree and watches them with a smile on his face. "i'm glad they are doing okay." he laughs to himself. just as he's about to go over to them he gets a horrible pain in his head and chest, which causes him to scream in pain.

"ranboo!" niki shouts. ranboo falls to the ground crying in pain. everyone runs over to him and tries to get him to wake him up. "take him to the nearest house asap!" niki shouts. everyone follows her orders and takes him into phil's house. 

niki does everything she can to try and help him, dabs water on him. gets him pillows, blankets, water, food, you name it. everybody crowds up in the little home. tubbo and tommy were sitting on the ledge together with tommy's arm around tubbo trying to calm him down. tubbo was scared for ranboo. ranboo did betray tubbo but at the end of the day ranboo is still his friend.

niki and fundy are by ranboo on the bed while everyone else is just scattered around the room.  
the door then opens and everyone turns there head to see sapnap. "sapnap!" tommy shouts. 

"you need to get out of here. now. he's coming."


End file.
